


Dream Girl

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey has a very vivid dream, and she is all he can think about....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Girl

She grabs his cock and works on it with her hands at first then sticks it into her mouth and sucks on the tip for a moment or two and while her hand is still stroking it up and down slowly. Inch by inch her mouth goes lower and lower reaching the base of his cock, remembering to relax her jaw so she doesn't gag and twirls her tongue around and slowly bobs her head up and down. She takes her tongue and slowly licks up and down his shaft flicking her tongue on the tip and under the head of his cock. She then takes a vibrating butt plug teases his ass with it as she continues to suck on the tip. She then inserts the butt plug into his ass as her mouth goes deeper and deeper until she can feel his cock in the back of her throat. Sucking as hard as she can while the butt plug is in his ass vibrating and she continues to suck in and out quickening the pace with her mouth and the plug. Keeping the rhythm going faster and faster using her free hand playing with his balls as she continues to suck his cock faster and faster keeping up the rhythm with the plug in his ass.

Joe wakes up in cold sweat and a raging hard on trying to figure out what the hell that was all about. The dream he had was so vivid and felt so real, that maybe just maybe that girl he had this dream about is out there. He could see her face, the color of her hair, the way her mouth felt around his long hard cock, and her smell, the smell of strawberries. All this made his mouth dry as he continued to think of her. Looking down he saw his large cock standing at attention as if it was thinking the same thing if it had a brain to think with.  
“Down boy, I am sure she is out there and if I am lucky I will find her.” Joe says   
As if to listen his cock lowers a bit and after a few minutes it finally is soft enough to where he can get out of bed and head off to join the rest of the guys for a sound check before that nights concert.  
The concert is going great, all the guys are singing and dancing but Joe can’t seem to get that dream out of his head. He is in the middle of singing Please don’t go girl and all of a sudden a scent of strawberries fills the air and he can feel his pants getting tighter as he continues to sing.   
After the song is over he frantically looks around to see if he can spot her, but he can’t see her and thinks that maybe someone else likes the same perfume. He didn’t tell the guys about his dream because he knows that if he did one of them would try to prank him and he wasn’t about to fall for that. The other guys are watching him with puzzled looks as they see him scanning the crowd frantically. Donnie walks over to him and puts his hand on Joe’s shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy, you look like you have seen a ghost, are you feeling alright.” Donnie asks.  
“Yeah man I am fine, let’s get this!” Joe replies  
Donnie rolls his eyes at him and laughs and they finish the rest of the concert.  
The guys are getting ready for the after party and Joe can smell it again. His cock twitches and he tries to think of other things other than that smell. He changes into some comfy clothes and meets up with the rest of the guys.  
During the after party Joe looks on as Donnie and Jon are doing their regular bromance flirting and joking around with each other, Jordan is singing to the crowd, and Danny is back with the DJ trying to help him pick out songs. Then all of a sudden he smells it again.   
“Strawberries.” He whispers to himself  
He looks around again at the hundreds of BH faces in the crowd trying to find his dream girl. He notices a woman way back in the back leaning up against the wall watching him watching her. He smiles at her and she lifts up her head some more and smiles at him.  
“Omg, that’s her!” he says to himself  
He takes off in her direction before any of the guys or Earl has a chance to figure out what the hell happened. Crowds of women circle around him wanting pics and hugs. He takes a few pics trying to keep his eyes on the mystery woman but as he looks away just for a second and looks back she is gone.  
“FUCK!” he exclaims  
He frantically looks around the room and he spots her walking out the door. He apologizes to the few fans that are around him and rushes to the door and reaches out and grabs her by the arm.  
She turns around and nearly faints when she sees who has a hold of her. Joe grabs her other arm and suddenly kisses her feverishly without any warning. Her knees become weak and she is thankful that he has a hold of her. Joe breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes.  
“I know this is going to sound a little cheesy, but you are my dream girl.”   
She looks at him like a deer caught in headlights and wonders to herself if this is all a dream. She pinches her leg and winces, and realize Joe Mac just told her what she has been dreaming about her whole life.  
“What is your name beautiful; I need to know your name.”  
“Jodi.” She replies  
“Jodi, such a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Joe says  
She blushes and smiles up at him.  
“Where were you going?” Joe asks.  
“I have to get up very early in the morning for work, and I was going to head home cause it was getting late, but I wanted to see you one more time.” Jodi replies  
“Well my dear, you might have to call work and tell them you won’t be coming in, because now that I have found you I don’t intend on letting you get away from me that easily.” Joe says  
Jodi stood there stunned at what Joe just said to her and she had to repeat it again and again in her mind to make sure she heard him right.  
While Jodi is still reeling from Joe’s words he grabs her by the arm and rushes to the elevator and as the doors close he punches the button to the 7th floor. Her head is still spinning as Joe pushes her up against the wall and passionately kisses her again. One of his hands has her hands pinned up above her head as the other one roams all over her body. Her breath hitches as his hand skims over her left breast and as the elevator pings to indicate they have reached the 7th floor Joe lets her go and grabs her hand and leads her to his room.  
Jodi’s brain has vacated her head since they have gotten into the elevator and when they get into Joe’s room she just stands there. Joe closes and locks the door and he can hear the sound of his cell phone going off with text messages and phone calls but he ignores it and turns it off. Joe walks over to Jodi and places his hands on her shoulders and she jumps.  
“Relax baby, it’s only me and I will take really good care of you.”  
He starts to rub her shoulders and he can see her relax. He leads her over to the couch and sits her down and tells her he will be right back. She nods and as she watches him leave the room she picks up her phone and quickly calls her boss and tells him that she won’t be back...ever. She puts her phone away and looks around as her mind wanders trying to figure out what Joe has in store.  
Joe comes back in the room a moment or two later holding a box.  
“Now, I don’t want you to freak out on me, but in this box is something I think we will both enjoy a lot.” Joe says.  
He lays the box down on the table and cautiously Jodi leans up and opens the box and gives Joe a wicked smile after she sees what is in it.   
“So, you aren’t afraid or freaked out?” He asks  
“Oh, not at all.” Jodi beams at him.  
Jodi reaches into the box and pulls out a vibrating butt plug and Joe gasps.  
“Just like in my dream.” He whispers to himself.  
“So you want me to use this on you?” Joe asks  
Jodi shakes her head and says, “No, I will use it on you.”  
Joe smiles and Jodi walks over to him and kneels down in front him. She undoes his pants and slides them and his boxers to the floor. She is in shock as his rock hard cock springs up and she licks her lips. She has heard the stories of his “anaconda” before but never in her life would she ever think she would be right here right now about to suck off Joe Mac and use a butt plug on him.  
She grabs his cock and works on it with her hands at first then sticks it into her mouth and sucks on the tip for a moment or two and while her hand is still stroking it up and down slowly. Joe moans as inch by inch her mouth goes lower and lower reaching the base of his cock, remembering to relax her jaw so she doesn't gag and twirls her tongue around and slowly bobs her head up and down. She takes her tongue and slowly licks up and down his shaft flicking her tongue on the tip and under the head of his cock. She then takes a vibrating butt plug teases his ass with it as she continues to suck on the tip. “OH FUCK!” Joe cries out as she then inserts the butt plug into his ass as her mouth goes deeper and deeper until she can feel his cock in the back of her throat. Sucking as hard as she can while the butt plug is in his ass vibrating and she continues to suck in and out quickening the pace with her mouth and the plug. Keeping the rhythm going faster and faster using her free hand playing with his balls as she continues to suck his cock faster and faster keeping up the rhythm with the plug in his ass. “OH GOD BABY THAT FEELS SO GOOD!” Joe cries out. Jodi moves the plug around and around inside his ass as she sucks him faster and faster. “OH I’M COMING!” Joe cries out as his warm sweet juices slide down Jodi’s throat.  
Jodi licks her lips as she stands back up in front of him. Joe kicking off his pants that are around his ankles grabs her by the arm and leads her into the bed room.  
“Lay down on the bed, on your back.” Joe says.  
Jodi rushes over to the bed and lies down as Joe comes over and slowly starts taking off her shoes and socks. Jodi looks down with a puzzled look on her face and Joe just smiles at her. He takes one of her toes into his mouth and starts to suck. Jodi throws her head back and moans a little. Joe then lifts up her skirt exposing her black lacy thong. She squirms as he trails his fingers over the lace on her thong and rubs her clit through the lace. She lets out a whimpering moan as his fingers circle around her clit and the opening of her pussy. He bends over and kisses the apex of her inner thigh and she wants him inside her so badly she whimpers again.   
“I will get there soon enough baby, loving and pleasing your body takes time.” Joe says.  
She moans as he kisses her inner thigh once more before inserting his fingers into her wet pussy. She grinds her hips around his fingers as he slowly pushes them in and out of her. He takes his tongue and gently starts to lick her now swollen clit and she moans louder. “OH GOD JOE, DON’T STOP!” She cries out as he quickens the pace with his fingers inside of her. She can feel her body start to climb higher and higher and she doesn’t want this moment to end. She tries to hard to make this moment last and hold off her orgasm as long as she can, but her body betrays her and she comes hard and fast around his fingers over and over again crying out his name as she has her mind blowing orgasm.   
She has little time to recover from her orgasm because Joe has flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her ass in the air. She turns her head over her shoulder and gives him a panicked look.   
“Relax baby, I am not going there.” He says.  
She lets out a sigh just as Joe slams his cock into her pussy. “OH FUCK!” she cries out.   
“Did I her you baby?” Joe asks  
“No.” Jodi says breathlessly.  
He slams into her again and starts pounding away like his life depended on it. From behind her she can hear him grunting and growling and it turns her on even more. Joe gives her ass one good smack and she cries out. “AGAIN!” She calls out and wiggles her ass at him. He smacks her ass again and again until it is pink. Joe grabs her hair pulling it back and pounds into her faster and harder as she cries out again. “You like that don’t you!” Joe grunts. “YES!” She screams out feeling her body getting ready to explode from another intense orgasm. “COME FOR ME BABY!” Joe growls from behind her and thrusts into her a few more times. She detonates around him screaming out his name and comes so hard she sees stars and nearly passes out. He gives out one more thrust and he unravels as well empting out inside her. They both collapse on the bed, breathless and he grabs her to hold her into his arms as they both lie there listening to each other breath and fall asleep.

He wakes up the next morning and notices he is alone in the bed. He shoots up and can hear the shower running. He goes into the other room and grabs something out of the box and rushes over to the shower. He opens the door and sees Jodi lovely naked body showering and washing her hair. When he sees her go under the water to wash the shampoo out of her hair he gently and quietly sneaks into the shower with her. She opens her eyes and is shocked to see him standing there in all his naked glory with “not so little Joe” standing at attention.   
“Hmmm, is that for me?” Jodi says licking her lips.  
Joe looks down and smiles.  
“Yes as many times as you want it, whenever you want it, it’s yours.” Joe replies  
“Good, because I intend on using it a lot.” Jodi says  
“Well, it’s a good thing I have my own bus.” Joe says winking at her.  
Jodi looks down and notices something in Joe’s hand.   
“What is that? Jodi asks  
Joe lifts up his hand with the item inside it and gives her a smile.  
“Water proof butt plug.” Joe says.  
“Is it for you or for me?” Jodi asks.  
“This one is for you my dear, now bend over please.”   
Jodi gasps but turns around and bends over. Joe skims his hand over her ass before gently inserting the plug inside her. Jodi moans as he works the plug in deeper and deeper. When it is finally in as far as it will go he tells her to stand up. Jodi stands up and he turns it on. She jumps a little and wiggles her ass to him, he gives her ass a smack and turns her around and kisses her passionately. She moans into his mouth as she is turned on more and more from the plug.   
Joe pins her up against the shower wall and kisses her neck and ear lobes. She moans even louder as he reaches her breasts and places one of her nipples into his mouth sucking, and nibbling. He takes one finger and starts fingering her clit driving her wild with all these sensations. “OH GOD JOE!” She cries out and once more she can feel that all too familiar build building up inside her and again she tries to hold it off.  
“Come for me baby.” Joe whispers in her ear she explodes over and over again. She screams out his name as her orgasm takes over. Before she can come down from her orgasm Joe eases his cock inside her. She cries out as his cock and the plug are both inside her driving her wild. She is overcome from all this sensation and doesn’t know how long she will be able to last. Joe is fucking her hard and fast, grunting and growling in her neck. She scratches his back and has her legs wrapped around him. Joe is pounding her harder and harder. “JOEEEE!!!!” She screams out as he continues to fuck her harder and harder. Not a moment or two later she can feel her body climbing higher and higher. “JOEEEE!” She screams out again as she comes hard and fast. “JODIIII!!!” Joe cries out moments later as he empties out into her, holding on to her like she was his lifeline. They gently collapse onto the shower floor still holding each other and with Joe still inside her.  
“I think the plug came out after I came the second time.” Jodi says laughing  
“Yes I think you are right cause I can hear it vibrating somewhere in here.” Joe replies  
Jodi looks over and under the faucet the plug is vibrating and shaking frantically around and she reaches over and turns it off. All of a sudden they hear a pounding at the door and what sounds to be like the handle wiggling. Joe and Jodi both look at each other and try to listen.  
“Joe, buddy, are you in there?”   
“Joe, open the door, are you alright?”  
Joe looks at Jodi and rolls his eyes. They both get up and go into the bed room and put their clothes on. As Jodi is brushing her hair into place Joe goes to the pounding door and opens it up and Donnie and Jordan are there with panicked looks on their faces.  
“What is all the commotion out here?” Joe asks  
“Where the hell did you run off to last night?” Jordan asks  
Joe looks over at Jodi and tells her to come here. Jodi reaches the door and Donnie and Jordan realize then what happened to Joe.  
“I see, so you are the reason Joe left the after party in such a rush last night.” Jordan says.  
“Let me explain fellas.” Joe says  
They walk into the living area and sit down and Joe explains what happened and about his dream.  
“Why didn’t you tell us about this?” Donnie asked  
“Because I knew if I did then ya’ll would prank me the rest of the tour.” Joe replied  
Jordan and Donnie looked at each other and then to Joe and nodded. Joe looked over to Jodi and she sweetly smiles at him.  
“Hey, love birds, I hate to break this staring contest up but we do have busses to catch and a tour to do is she coming or going.” Donnie says.  
Jodi blushes and Donnie winks at her.   
“She is coming with me.” Joe says.  
“Alright, then lets get this!” Jordan says laughing.  
They all laugh and go down stairs where Danny and Jon are standing down there waiting on them. Danny and Jon look at each other then to Joe and the woman he has his arm around.  
“And who might this be?” Danny asks.  
“This is Jodi, she will be coming with me and on my bus, and I will explain, or Donnie and Jordan can explain it to you two later.” Joe says.  
They all nod and shake hands with Jodi, then all head on to their own busses and head out to the next stop on the tour.


End file.
